Fated Heroes(kinda a Mianite fanfic)
by zf-dezmond
Summary: The lands of Ruxomar has once again been restored from its Great Corruption 1,000 years ago. Many cultures have been lost and civilization has started anew. Kingdoms and duchies rised, but so does an ancient evil that has survived the Great Corruption. Prophecy foretold of 5 heroes destined to fight this great evil and save the land of Ruxomar from impending doom.


Chapter 1 - An unpleasant awakening

The Deep Dark, a realm of darkness that houses a number of malicious spirits, beasts and the undead. Its land, although rocky and rugged with minimal sign of life except for its inhabitants, is teeming with rare and valuable resources that any kingdom will fight over for it even if it meant losing half of their forces.

But unfortunately for them, the land of the Deep Dark has already been claimed by an individual, an ominous shadow which seats upon the main capital of the Deep Dark, Black City. Inside Black City, countless dark colored buildings can be seen and the city is mainly known by its widely-known brothels and gambling dens such as arenas. Its citizens, even more so. Ranging from orcs and goblins to spirits and undead, its population is a staggering 500,000 and climbing by the year's end.

Sitting at the middle of this unrefined city, was a towering castle made of black and gray bricks that reaches high above the rocky ceiling. Its exterior exudes a domineering aura that whenever you look at it, you feel that you will only kneel upon the architecture for it was unworthy of it being seen upon the mortal eyes. The interior was large, with the ceilings high up with paintings of a shadow with blood-red eyes looking down upon a burning world.

In the castle, at a throne room located at the middle of the castle, was a man sitting lazily upon his throne with his cheek resting upon his curled-up fist. This man didn't wear any clothing that resembles any of the traditional kings and rulers of various kingdoms. He wore only a black cloak that hid whatever he was wearing and a hood that shadows over his face, revealing only half of his face. His seat was seated high up from the floor making the illusion of a mighty and all powerful king looking down upon the world.

In front of this domineering man, 4 men who where shrouded in black cloaks were kneeling on the floor with their left knee laying on the floor and their right knee raised, their left fist tightly clenched upon where the position of the heart is.

"My lord," one of the cloaked men started to speak, his voice breaking the eerie silence of the room. "We have done what you have asked us to do and we were successful in taking them to our realm and we have also separated them far from each other on Ruxomar."

His voice was neither hurried nor slow, only carefulness. On the outside, one could hear the respect in the report that was carried out to their master but underneath the respectful figure of the cloaked man, bead of sweat were running down his forehead. Fear and anxiousness can be seen in the eyes as he started to anticipate what their master is going to do them.

"Hmm..." The man on the throne still lazily sat there with no change of emotion, still staring downwards to his servants. "Good work. Find the steward and ask for your rewards. I assure you I have kept my part of the deal as to yours."

At that moment the worry and fear that clouded the minds of the cloaked men were replaced by surprise and joy. They were asked to fetch 5 individuals that invaded a certain realm which their master once had lived in.

They quickly stood up and bowed towards their master, showed their gratitude, and swiftly took of for the entrance, fearing that their master's mind might change his mind leaving only the man in the throne alone in the room.

The man on the throne heaved a long sigh as he stared towards the door, deep in thought.

 _It is unfortunate that my children have left this dimension along with those five brats and the others_ he had thought, _Ah well, I've already found new toys to play with. With the land being back to its former state 1,000 years ago, one has to wonder what has changed over these past years._

With that in mind, the man's lips curved upwards showing a devilish smirk, his eyes now shone under the hood with an evil that was hidden within.

...

I was greeted by a aching, stone-cold feeling on my back and a sudden rush pain to my head as I regained my consciousness and woke up from a very horrible dream.

This dream I had was very weird to be honest. Me and my friends just found an old Minecraft server, well I hacked the server, and we played in it for a couple of days. The server looked terrible, a floating bridge of [Cobblestone] that looked like a railway between a mountain peak and some shoddy-looking platform made of dirt from across of it. Faces were built in some cliff faces, one in particular where a devil's face was wearing a sombrero while gagging on an obsidian penis. Along with all those builds, off the coast from from where castle was facing, a ruined and griefed building came on sight. We guessed that this was once a very majestic build because of the two white gigantic statues on the front and the unrecognizable temple of some sort behind the two.

Seeing all these, we started fixing it up. Couple of days later, new buildings were erected and maybe a couple of gaping holes on the ground everywhere caused by the most 'lovable and adorable' [Creepers].

While that was all and done, suddenly, 4 players mysteriously logged with the names: ShadowMinion1, ShadowMinion2, ShadowMinion3, ShadowMinion4.

I say mysteriously because this server was protected by a very strong wall of security which took me 2 days to in which no hacker would patiently do so. I hacked in just because for the shits and giggles and some sort of rumor spreading around the forum of some 'haunted server' saying that the previous players of this server mysteriously vanished without a trace in the world.

Before we even thought of what we were going to do, the players suddenly teleported to us and swiftly killed us.

But the strange thing in all of this was that once I was killed in-game, my head started to hurt like hammer was being repeatedly pounding on my head. Before I knew what was going on, I fainted.

And now back to the current situation. As I thought that the incident before was luckily just a dream, I sat up from my sleeping position as I rubbed my aching back and squinted my eyes around a dark area I was in. I could faintly make out some jutted spires of rocks, stalactites and stalagmites. At the far end of the area, I could see light shining from the distance.

 _Where the heck am I?_

As I contemplated on where exactly am I in my head, I could hear a groan right beside me. I wasn't alone here and there was someone right beside me and had also woke up. A weird and crazy thought popped up in my head. _God no, I didn't just unconsciously knock up someone did I?_ I immediately erased that thought as I listened on the groaning sound beside me that now clearly came from a male.

I heaved a sigh of relief and slapped my forehead with my palm because of ever thinking of a crazy situation. But as soon my palm hit my forehead, I froze from shock as I felt something cold and hard hitting my forehead.

Metal.

It was like a hard hit from a smooth-surfaced piece of metal. _What is happening?_ I anxiously thought. I moved my right arm to see if I could feel anything with it. It still felt okay for me. My right hand was slowly approaching the skin of my left arm, hesitating with what was on my mind is in fact true or not and hoping that it would be false.

As soon as my right hand made skin contact with my left arm, there it was again, the feeling of touching a cold piece of metal. My right hand could feel the soft skin of my arm. Panic raised inside me as if I just woke up inside a dream and instead of waking up _from_ the dream.

I quickly stood up and ran towards the shining light at the distance, hoping that it was the exit and so I can understand what kind of situation I'm in. After a tiresome sprint, I eventually arrived at the light which was an entrance/exit of the cave I was apparently in. I stopped to catch my breath. Panting, I slowly looked down and raised my right arm at the same time, slowly revealing a metal prosthetic of my arm.

My eyes widened as I opened and closed my right palm. This was my hand. The surface was smooth and clean making it look like it was just waxed. On my right arm, I could see a distorted reflection of my face. Black hair, dark brown eyes, a fairly handsome face all in all... If you would put aside that the top-right half of my face was metal with a violet hue zigzagged and crossed-over and a red tinted glass eye.

 _I look like f*cking Cyborg!_

3


End file.
